


kiss it better

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Uruha didn't quite realise how he went from having his finger cut with a guitar cord to getting a special treatment from Ruki. Not that he was complaining.





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who can't really write smut I've definitely written quite a bit lately :3  
> Enjoy~!

Uruha was playing, trying to create the music for one of Ruki's new songs. Based on the lyrics and what the vocalist had said he wanted to convey, it would be something hard and heavy. Just like the sort of songs that he created himself.

And then a cord snapped and cut his finger.

"Fuck!" Uruha exclaimed and looked at the swelling blood.

"Are you okay?" he heard a worried voice. He turned around and saw Ruki standing in the doorway, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Yeah," Uruha said reassuringly. "It's just a cut."

But the vocalist didn't seem convinced. He was kneeling in front of the guitarist before the latter had time to say that it was really nothing to worry about.

Ruki took his injured hand in his own warm, smaller ones carefully. He examined the cut, deeper than a paper cut but nothing too serious. He focused his gaze on the blood and licked his lips, making the other's eyes fall on them as they so often did.

Uruha was just about to say something, but the vocalist spoke first. "You should be more careful, Uru," he said and there was now a smirk on his handsome face. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our lead guitarist."

And then he took Uruha's finger in his mouth.

The guitarist could only gasp in surprise. Was this actually happening? Or had he lost so much blood that he had passed out and was now seeing this?

Except...Ruki's lips, so soft and full, seemed to be so real and felt just like they always felt on his cheek when the shorter man gave him a kiss. And that tongue of his...he really knew how to use it, what to do with it to drive Uruha crazy.

Ruki looked up at him and stopped his ministrations. Uruha's finger left his mouth with a small pop. "There," he said with that deep voice of his that did things to the other man. "All better."

Uruha barely registered the fact that his finger had stopped bleeding. He had long forgotten his accident, the pain - everything. He still couldn't believe that Ruki had done this. He still couldn't believe that he wanted the other man so much that he was hard already. And at the same time, he didn't know what was going on, what he should do.

"Ru..." he began uncertainly.

"Don't you like it?" Ruki asked. And there it was, that irresistible pout of his. Damn.

Before Uruha had time to think, he did what he had wanted to do for such a long time. He claimed Ruki's mouth into a kiss. There was no hesitation from Ruki, responding immediately and hungrily, pressing himself against the other man's slightly open legs. The kiss was deep, passionate, and Ruki even bit Uruha's plump bottom lip right before they pulled apart for much needed air.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ruki teased and climbed on the other's lap.

Uruha's hands, instictively it seemed, almost possessively, landed on the shorter man's waist. "What if someone comes back?" he questioned.

"Let them see," Ruki breathed against his lips before he pulled them into another kiss. In spite of this nervous feeling that they might get caught (or maybe even _because_ of it a little bit?) Uruha pulled the other closer to him, holding him, tasting him. His mouth trailed down to Ruki's neck, licking, sucking, biting, making the man on his lap moan.

Uruha all but lost it as the vocalist ran his fingers through his hair, pulling a little, and started moving his hips, creating friction between them. Uruha felt like his jeans were too tight and too hot, and his hands moved lower, cupping Ruki's ass.

And then he felt Ruki unzip his jeans at a tantalizingly slow pace. His hand made its way in Uruha's boxers and wrapped around his manhood, softly stroking him, making the older man groan. It felt so incredibly good, having Ruki touch him right there, taunting him with pleasure.

"You're so hard, babe," Ruki noticed.

Uruha grinned and cupped the other's cock through the confines of his jeans. "So are you," he teased. 

Ruki whimpered and got to his feet. Uruha missed their closeness, the light weight on top of him; but he was rewarded as he got to watch Ruki undressing himself from the waist down. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

"Like what you're seeing?"

"Very much," Uruha replied. There was no point in denying it, in trying to hide his desire, not anymore.

Ruki purred and pulled the other's jeans and boxers down with a little help. "I'll strip properly for you next time," he promised as he positioned himself on the guitarist's thighs again.

"You better," Uruha nearly growled and dug his nails in the other man's hips.

"Fuck me," Ruki panted.

Uruha wanted nothing more than just that. He offered his fingers to Ruki and the shorter man took them in his mouth. He never broke eye contact as he moaned and even bobbed his head up and down as if he was giving him a blow job. And damn, Uruha's cock twitched, almost unbearably hard, needing to find release.

When his fingers were more than sufficiently wet and coated with saliva, he pushed one of them into Ruki's entrance. The vocalist gasped at the intrusion but started pushing back as Uruha started working him up, fucking himself on his digits.

After Ruki had been properly stretched, Uruha asked gently, "Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes," was the other's reply and he repositioned himself.

As the vocalist took Uruha inside him, they both moaned at the sensation. Uruha felt that he could just die, wrapped in that tight heat, the other man's hands on his shoulders for support, their bodies pressed close together.

And then Ruki began to move on top of him, creating a rhythm that the guitarist picked up quickly, his hips moving to meet the man on his lap thrust for thrust. It was fast, hurried; and even though Uruha wanted to make slow love to the man he had desired for so long, he wasn't complaining. They were still in the studio and anyone could walk right in any second now. Besides, Ruki had promised to strip for him; that must mean that this wasn't just a one time thing.

Uruha could feel that both of them were close and he took the other's cock in his hand, stroking him to completion. "F-fuck, Uru!" Ruki panted and coated his own stomach and the other's long fingers with his cum.

Watching the younger man come apart at the seams and lose himself in pleasure because of him did it for Uruha. He came hard inside Ruki, with Ruki's name on his lips and Ruki himself stroking his hair as he spent himself.

"So...round two at my place?"

Ruki's devilish grin was more than a good enough answer. 


End file.
